New Life
by rockangel160
Summary: ObiWan's last duty is to take Luke Skywalker to Tatooine to live with his aunt and uncle, but what happened on the trip there? And what is ObiWan supposed to do now that the Jedi Order is no more? How did ObiWan find out Darth Vader is still alive? ONESHO


"What's taking so long? I have plans later this evening." Bail said impatiently. He and Obi-Wan waited outside the maternity ward for the nurses to finish up with the new Skywalker twins.

"If they are anything like their father, they aren't going to shut up all day." Obi-Wan said.

Then, a nurse droid walked out with a baby in each arm. Bail reached for the girl, and Obi-Wan grabbed the boy. As they left for their ships, Obi-Wan reminded Bail,

"Remember, not a word on her real parents until she is old enough."

"When will that be, Master Kenobi?" Bail asked.

"Um, I'll contact you." Obi-Wan said as he left the medical wing. He left the building with only one transport available, Padme's ship. As he walked aboard, he noticed no car seat whatsoever to place Luke in.

"Okay, Luke, it looks like Mom didn't have time to install a car seat, so we're going to have to settle for this box, rope and blanket." Obi-Wan said. He covered Luke in a big blanket, placed him in the box, and tied it to the seat so it didn't rock back and forth across the ship. Not the best place for a two-day old baby, but he had no other choice.

As they took off, Luke immediately started crying. Obi-Wan sighed as he set the auto-pilot for Tatooine. He took Luke out of the box and held him in his arms. He knew it; no son of Anakin could be quiet for two minutes. He realized Luke must be hungry. He looked in the miniature refrigerator hoping Padme at least put something for the baby to drink. Bingo! He pulled out a bottle of Lil' Nerherder's Brand baby formula. He warmed it up in the heater, and gave it to Luke as soon as it was warm enough. Obi-Wan didn't really blame Padme for being unprepared for this; she was only seven months pregnant, tops! He was still surprised Luke and Leia came out this big.

Once he fed the baby, Obi-Wan went back to the controls. A few minutes after, Luke started crying again. Obi-Wan groaned and put hit face into his hands.

"Why did Bail have to get BOTH droids?" He moaned as he reset the autopilot.

Obi-Wan picked up Luke again, who was fussier this time. Obi-Wan walked back and forth across the ship while bobbing Luke up and down.

"C'mon kid, could you give me a break for 5 minutes?" Obi-Wan groaned as he patted Luke on the back. Then, Luke spit up on the back of Obi-Wan's Jedi robe. Obi-Wan sighed in disgust as he held the boy in front of him. As he looked into the baby's face, he saw it smiling at him. Obi-Wan decided to smile back looking at this innocent being's face. It was almost like the old Anakin was staring straight at him; the Anakin he knew before he turned into Darth Vader and Obi-Wan was forced to kill. Luke went to sleep as Obi-Wan cradled him. He gently put him back in the box as the baby slept the rest of the trip.

Obi-Wan walked out of the ship, and headed towards the Lars moisture farm. He saw a young couple watching the sunset. As he came near the house, the young woman approached him.

"Are you Beru Lars?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, how may I help you, sir?" She politely answered.

"My name is Ob-I mean, Ben Kenobi, I am a friend of Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan introduced himself with a new alias.

"Owen's stepbrother? Is everything alright?" Beru asked.

"Actually, no. Anakin and his wife passed away recently" Obi-Wan bowed his head as he spoke.

"Oh, that's terrible! I'm deeply sorry." Beru exclaimed.

"Yes it was very sudden. Anyway, he needs you to take care of his son, Luke." He held out the boy in front of Beru.

"Uh, well, I'm n-not sure about th-this. I'd have to t-talk to Owen about this." She stuttered.

"Pleaase? You're the only family he has left. How could you turn down this little angel?" Obi-Wan said as he held the baby right in front of her face.

"Well, I guess we could…"

"WONDERFUL! Thanks a bunch, see you later!" Obi-Wan said as he dropped the boy into her arms and left.

As he headed back to the ship, he realized he'd have to sell it to get money for a new life. He found a man that paid 15,000 credits for it; pretty decent for a Nubian ship once owned by a Senator a few day ago. Now, he would have to find a place to live. He searched for places around the Lars homestead, because he wanted to be close enough in case Luke was in danger. He found a small shack for sale at a good price; 8,000 credits. It was small, but he wouldn't need much space anyway. It came with a small bed and a trunk. He put the lightsabers he carried with him in the small trunk, and lied down on the bed.

This was what he had to do from now on. Just stay here, on this planet watching the boy until he grew up. He thought about what Bail was doing right now with the girl.

Meanwhile, on Alderaan, Bail Organa waited out the door, wanting to surprise his wife with their newly adopted daughter. He went inside, and found her on the balcony. He peeked his head out and called out to her.

"Breha, darling, I have a surprise for you!" He called out in a sweet tone.

"What is it, dear?" She answered.

"First of all, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is my friend Senator Amidala died a couple days ago." He said.

"How horrific! She was so young!" Breha said shocked.

"Yes, I know. However, the good news is she left us her new baby girl, Leia!" Bail popped out with the baby.

The next week back on Tatooine, Obi-Wan, or now Ben as he liked to be called stood outside the Lars' door. Then, Owen answered the door and sighed,

"You again?"

"Hey! I was just around the neighborhood, and I wanted to stop by. So, how's little Luke doing?" Ben said almost half-crazy.

"Look, Ben, I know you care about this boy and would protect him with your life, but these daily visits are getting a little creepy." Owen said.

"It's my purpose, and I made a promise I'd protect my friend's son no matter what. He may even be able to the Emperor one day." Obi-Wan explained.

"I understand that, but that's the problem. If you try and teach him to be a Jedi, you could get us in real trouble. What I'm trying to say is… I want you to stay away from him." Owen said a little aggressively.

"You can't take the boy away from his destiny! It's my job to protect him and teach him of his powers!" Obi-Wan said upset.

"Well, we are his guardians, and his fate will be what we let it be, not what you hope for it to be." Owen said before he shut the door in Ben's face. Ben took off grumbling. He grumbled all the way to the local cantina. He still grumbled as he sat down on a stool and ordered a double.

Several drinks later, Ben found himself spilling his troubles to the guy next to him.

"So, anyway, I just stop by for a few days, and the guy tells me to scram! I mean, I'm not even allowed to SEE the kid I have to protect! My life basically revolves around that squirt now. My life is pretty much worthless! I've lost pretty much every friend I had all in a matter of days! Did you ever imagine you could lose everything in a few days?!" He went on and on. A few minutes later someone changed the channel to the news.

"Aw c'mon, change it back! No one cares about the news!" A patron shouted at the bartender. However, Ben heard a familiar name on the news report.

"Hold it! Keep it there for a second!" Ben ordered the bartender. He listened closely to the news.

"_As the Emperor is working on his new government, he has introduced his new right hand man. A black suited cyborg which he calls Darth Vader…_" the news anchor reported.

Ben stared at the screen, "No way…Bartender! I need another double!"


End file.
